1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coating compositions which form inkjet-receptive coatings on a substrate, and, more particularly, to a coating composition which includes both cationic and anionic polymers, and which form ink images which are glossy or satin, and dry rapidly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of color inkjet printing has been instrumental in fueling the print-on-demand revolution and has also created a number of challenges. Often, the surface of the desired media does not possess the necessary properties for accepting the ink-jet ink. This results in long dry times and/or a poor ink-jet image or light stability. It has long been recognized that a surface treatment or media coating plays a critical role in the final print quality. Numerous media coatings are known in the art. They may contain any number of components and often consist of more than one layer.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a coating composition which is particularly suitable for use in surface coating a substrate for use in digital printing, having advantageous print properties.